Armored Core: Crimson Wars
by blackdiablo
Summary: A story of fate and friendship. Years ago, after the destruction of the controller, a great hero was killed by a rogue ace. But upon destroying that hero, he unknowingly created another...
1. Default Chapter

A story of fate and friendship. Years ago, after the destruction of the controller, a great hero was killed by a rogue ace. But upon destroying that hero, he unknowingly created another...

Prologue: The Beginning

"Hero's become legend's, legends become myths." That was the case for one of histories greatest heroes. Several years ago, a man named Couger Western Fought and destroyed the controller. But the controller had a follower who didn't take that so well. He hunted him down and eventually destroyed him…..on that exact moment, he knew he had sealed his own fate… to be hunted down and killed.

This is only the prologue so bear with me. This is also my first fan fic so ill be asking for suggestions along the way.


	2. The Beggining

Chapter1: The Beginning

My name is Jason Western. I'm an AC pilot. I'm 23 years old with an average life. Everything was perfect, until now…

Control room: outpost IV

"Captain, we have a large group of unknown objects incoming from the northeast. They should be in visual soon." Captain walks up behind the soldier. "How many?" "50, maybe 100, they should be in visual now." The captain looks out the window "Good God! Sound the alarms!" "Incomi……….. "

Back at the garage: part shop

"Hey Chris, you here?" just as I said that, a man probably in his early 30's stuck his head up from behind the counter. "Oh hey Jason, what do yah need?" "Did my part come in yet?" he had a dome look on his face while he was trying to remember what I was talking about. "oh yah! I had it sent to your garage." As I walked out I passed the youngest female pilot ever. "Hey edge." She had short brown hair, just past her shoulders, and with hazel eyes like me. "Hey yourself" mustering up the sexiest smile possible. I couldn't help but smile back. After I reached the garage and had the grenade launcher installed, I had the mechanic buff it up for the part show this weekend. After he was done I couldn't help but admire the thing. Its name was Hornet and the paint job supported it. It was a heavy biped with a grenade launcher on the back along with middle missiles. In its right hand it held a 1,000 shot machine gun. In its left, a modified blade. It also had missile extensions and ecm rockets. Just then a message over the intercom _all available ravens report to the briefing room, all available ravens report to the briefing room_ great now what?

Garage, briefing room:

As I walked in I saw about 40 familiar faces. I took a seat next to edge just as the meeting began. "As you probably all know 6 hours ago we lost contact with outpost IV. We sent a recon AC out to there to find nothing but ruins." On the screen in front of us a live feed of video was being played. All there was to be seen was burning buildings and mt and AC parts scattered threw out the the ruins of what was left of outpost IV. "People, Ravens, we are now on full alert. Whoever did this shall pay? Dismiss." After everyone left me and Katie (edge) were the only ones left, staring at the live feed, with horror etched on our faces. That was our home. We grew up together. , her brother was stationed there. When we were little I always looked after her. All of a sudden she got up and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. I followed a while after to find her packing some food and clothes. I knew what she was planning. She soon noticed my presence. " you coming?" I couldn't say no. "Sure, why not." Within an hour we were on our way to what was left of outpost IV.

End chapter 1: sorry the prologue was no good. Hope this makes up for it.


	3. Forgoten Memories

Chapter 2: forgoten memories

Somewhere on the outskirts of town, AC hornet:

"Hmm…2 hours and she still hasn't said a word since we left." I looked back to find her sleeping in the seat behind mine. Guess all that worrying wore her out.

I became an orphan when I was 12. My father died on a mission when I was 10. My mother fell into deep depression and died 2 years later. I was reluctant enough to find a AC garage where they allowed me to stay. Some of the veterans where even nice enough to give me clothes and enough food to survive. I liked watching the mechanics build and repair the ACs. That was how I met Katie.

Flashback:

_I was in the hanger where the ravens stored there AC's. Watching the AC's leaving and entering when I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw, carelessly walking about. Not looking where she was going, she walked right into the path of a AC. A ran as fast as I could, grabbed her and lunged right before the ac stepped on both of us. When we landed we landed hard, well, I landed hard. All I could remember was hitting the ground, my wrist hurting like hell, and some ravens commenting my bravery. Then this guy came up to her checking to see if she was all right and she just pointed at me and said "he saved my life". _End flashback

Well to make a long story short. He asked where my parents were. I said I didn't have any. Then he asked if I wanted to stay with them and I accepted. I've been watching over her ever since. I turned around to find her awake. "We should be there soon." She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" "for what?" "For every thing." I turned the cockpit seat around to find smoke coming from the distance. "We are here."

End Chapter 2


	4. Broken Hearts

Chapter 3: Heartbroken

Outpost IV ruins, AC Hornet:

"_AC Identify yourself!" "This_ is AC Hornet, pilot Jason Western." _"State your business." _ "Well we heard there was trouble calling so we had to come." Saying with sarcasm just to make the guy mad. "Well don't stay to long I've been getting funny readings." The guy sounded worried or concerned. "Where there any survivors?" "No, none. Whatever did this came in quick and left quick but left none." I looked back at edge too see tears rolling down her face. She slowly got up and moved closer to the HUD. When I relived what she was looking at my heart skipped a beat, it was the emblem of her brothers AC. It was scorched and burned and riddled with bullet holes. Her legs collapsed and she fell on me. When I sat down in the back seat she said something that kind of shocked me. "Promise me you won't leave me." After a while of taking that in I finally said "I promise." Soon after she fell a sleep in my arms. I fallowed soon after.

Sorry this chapter was so short, my teacher took up all my notes. Ill try to make it up next chapter.


End file.
